This invention relates generally to fiber optic sensors and particularly to fiber optic sensors for sensing acceleration. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a fiber optic sensor for measuring the particle velocity of an acoustic wave that is transmitted through water by direct measurement of the transferred acoustic energy imparted to the fiber optic sensor.
Most fiber optic acoustic sensors for underwater applications are pressure-type hydrophones that measure pressure variations in sound waves.